This invention is concerned with a portable headrest used mainly in the open air such as at the beach.
Conventionally, for such a headrest, there was a vinyl article which when inflated with air took the form of a pillow. But this pillow had the function of only a pillow and was somewhat inconvenient when used in sun bathing at the beach or outdoors such as at times when the sunlight was dazzling or when tanning of the face was undesired.
This invention was developed in view of the foregoing situation, and it is intended to offer a headrest which is adapted for shielding the sunlight and designed to be foldable for convenience of carriage.